Blood Blossoms
by eTerNaLzAnzI98
Summary: KyuuNaruMain SasuNaruOnesided. Crown Prince Kyuubi, Heir of the Konoha Throne, is finally ready to buy his first concubine at the ripe age of thirteen.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!! Strictly for yaoi-fans only! Homophobes kindly and immediately leave story, go back to the previous page and search for a homo-free story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! Consequences of fake-vomiting, denial, flames and brain cancer – **_**supposedly,**_** due to this story - will be immediately ignored.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this story; the environment and the objects, included.**

"KYUUBI-SAMAAA!!" A man in his mid-40s shouted, deep wrinkle lines creasing with worry and annoyance. He's been looking around the huge garden, or should I say forest, for his little minx of a student. The prince has become more skilled at evading and hiding from him and the guards, these last few weeks. It has already been almost an hour, and still no sight of him. Not a hide or strand of hair in sight. Not even with the help of the guards.

'I guess it's a good thing that no one has found him yet.' He thought grudgingly. 'It's a positive sign that he is developing skills that would be useful to him when he becomes the King in the future.'

Unknown to the teacher, his troublesome student was calmly sitting on top of a tree, just fifteen paces from him. Blood-red hair flowed from the top of his head in wavy tresses touching his shoulders, amber eyes dancing with malicious glee at the sight of his distressed teacher, glinting a bit more at the thought of his plan. In the middle of his face sat his aristocratic nose; high cheek bones on either side of it and pink lips below it which opened to reveal a perfect set of white teeth to let out a barely compressed snicker.

This thirteen year old boy, as you've guessed it, is Crown Prince Kyuubi, future King of Konoha. Now, you must think that this boy is just a spoilt and insolent Prince, who thinks he's above studying, to run off in the middle of his lessons. And you must also think it inappropriate for his father, the current King of Konoha, to allow his son free reign to walk all over his teacher. However, this is also part of the training that the King wanted his son to participate in. Prince Kyuubi, is not only developing his skill in creativity, he is also developing skills of strategy, and he learns the right time to strike and to retreat – all qualities needed for the future King.

Besides, it was fun to see what kind of trouble his son did to his servants. These kinds of times were the only few that allow him fun and excitement, away from his usual tedious job as the King.

As of now, the Prince is ready to execute his plan. Carefully, he dropped his coat.

'THUMP'

As predicted, it immediately caught his teacher's attention. The teacher recognised the coat as the Prince's. He went to it and reached down, but before he could touch it, he gave out a startled yell as he was hoisted up in the air by his feet.

He looked up to see his feet tied together by a very thin thread, almost invisible to the eye. He heard hysterical laughing and looked to see his Prince holding onto his sides while trying to keep a steady balance on a branch.

"Your Highness, kindly put me down." He said as calmly as he could muster. But all he got was more laughing from the Prince. He snapped.

"You will put me down right now, you-you .. YOU-!" he was interrupted by a soft sniffling. He immediately shut his mouth and waved his arms frantically in fear.

"Ahh .. I'm-I'm s-sorry your Hi-highness. I-I di-didn't mean t-to sh-shout at y-you."

"I was only joking, Sensei." (Sniffle) "You didn't have to shout so (inhale shuddery breath)- so harshly."

He looked straight into his teacher's eyes. Amber clashing with black, his mouth trembling.

"So .. will you put me down now? .. – you Highness." He added as an afterthought.

Kyuubi went up to him, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"No." a malicious grin suddenly breaking through the innocent mask.

And with that, he jumped down to the ground elegantly landing, stood up and dusted himself off. He looked up to his teacher and said, "Ja ne, Sensei.", before running off towards the castle.

3 … 2 … 1 … "HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP! PUT ME DOWN!! HEEEEEELLLPP!!!"

The Prince smirked to himself and gave himself a mental pat on the back. "Ahhh .. mission accomplished."

By a window, over-looking the massive garden, the King chuckled. 'Hahhh. Well, time for work.' He said in an internal voice that clearly wants to be doing something else entirely different.

**First chapter finished. FINALLY.**

**Now, please review. I would especially like it if you make any suggestions that could improve my writing or the story.**

**Thank you for reading! Please come again!**

**Zanzi xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU KNOW THE WARNINGS .. IF YOU'RE STILL HERE, WHEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T LIKE READING YAOI FICS, THEN I OFFICIALLY DECLARE YOU **_**STUPID.**_** YES, READER, THIS .. IS .. A .. YAOI .. FIC .. HOW SLOWER CAN YOU GET ?? .. I'D ALSO LIKE TO WARN YAOI FANS THAT THERE WILL BE SHOTA IN THE FIRST PARTS OF THIS FIC, SINCE MY MAIN CHARACTERS ARE STILL YOUNG .. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE ARE YAOI FANS OUT THERE WHO LIKE THERE MALES TO BE OLDER AND BUFFER (MEANING: ALL MUSCLEY AND TALL .. RYT ??).. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT .. NO ONE'S FORCING YOU TO .. **

**FOR YAOI FANS WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHOTA IS .. IT MEANS SEXUAL ATTRACTIONS BETWEEN TWO (OR MORE) YOUNG BOYS .. OR AN ATTRACTION BETWEEN AN OLDER BOY/MAN AND A YOUNG BOY .. THIS IS FORBIDDEN LOVE AT IT'S HIGHEST PEOPLE .. AND ALTHOUGH I LIKE IT IN A STORY OR MANGA/ANIME .. I **_**WOULD NOT**_** LIKE IT TO HAPPEN IN ACTION IF ONE OF THE PARTICIPANTS ARE OBVIOUSLY UNWILLING ... NOW ON TO THE STORY .. **

**Naru-chan – 10 yrs old**

**Ino, Hinata, Sakura – 15 yrs old**

**Kyuubi – 13 yrs old**

zzz

"Naru-chaaann!!"

A girl with a very light blonde hair called. She had light blue eyes, which were scanning the stylish back garden.

Suddenly, a bush to her right rustled and out popped spiky blonde hair, which were not the same colour as hers, but much more brighter and lively. He also had blue eyes which were much darker and alight with innocence, he had a cute button nose, and smooth chubby cheeks which were only flawed by three scars on both sides aligned in a way that makes it look like whiskers. Soft plump rose lips, positioned in a natural pout, making his over-all look so much more adorable. Combined with his outfit, which was a common light brown kimono, fading to dark brown at the bottom and his sleeves, kept closed by a black obi; he was like an incarnation of an angel.

"Nani, Ino-neechan?" he asked, in a childish voice while cocking his head to the side.

The girl couldn't take it and squeeled, "Kyaaa!! Naru-chan's so kawaii!", while managing to choke Naruto in her death-grip.

"Ger .. off .. can't .. b'..th .. nee .. ai .." ( Gerroff .. can't breath .. need air ..) Naruto managed to gasp out. He was actually clawing Ino's arms in a desperate bid to break free.

"Oh. Sorry, got carried away. But Naru-chan, you have to tone down that super-powerful cuteness of yours. Or else someone might just decide to eat you right then and there." With that Naruto took on a look of complete terror at the thought of being eaten.

"B-but, Ino-chan, I'm-I'm not tasty; why would they want to eat me? Isn't that ca .. cammabilisim?" He asked innocently, obviously not understanding the real meaning of what Ino implied.

"It's _cannibalism_." Not bothering to correct the wrong assumption, "And don't worry, Naru-chan, your Ino-neechan will protect you. And someday, maybe, you will have your own prince charming to defend your .. urmm .. _honour_."

Naruto blinked. He liked that. To be protected by someone. Maybe even loved and cherished. Naruto was born and was brought up in the okiya. He considers himself as one of the other hostesses. In his innocent mind, he thought that his wee-wee was what everyone has when they were young, and that it was going to disappear when he grows as old as the other girls. Therefore, the idea of being with a man did not disturb him in the least. He also thought that a person's gender was decided as to how they were brought up. He was brought up like the other girls so he thought he was going to be like them. Men, on the other hand were brought up in a gruff and manly way, so they don't lose their 'wee-wee'.

"Come. Let's quit dilly-dallying, and get on to work. We're cleaning Room 5, Kei-san just finished with her customer. Miyuki-okaasama's getting frustrated. There are a lot of customers tonight, it's getting very hectic." She said, and then looked softly at Naru-chan.

"You know how she gets when she get angry. She'll take it out on you for sure." She said while pulling him out of the shrubbery. It was easy. Even though he was ten, he was quite small and fragile-looking than other kids his age, besides she was definitely older and therefore stronger at the age of fifteen.

"Hai." He said softly, immediately quickening his pace to get to the okiya. He knows very well what will happen to him when Miyuki-okaasama gets angry, too well. He is her personal punching bag to release her frustrations on. Sometimes, when Ino-chan is feeling bold she will try to stop the beatings but that only gets her in the fray. Naruto doesn't want that.

Luckily, they came at the right time because just as Naru-chan started on the floor with a damp rag, Miyuki-okaasama burst into the room. She was a beautiful woman, even with all the make-up on her face. She also had a lot of rings on her fingers and she was holding a long thin cigarette-holder with the cigarette at the end.

"Ino, Mei, Naruto! Come, we have much more important guests to serve! The room isn't even up to the very high standards that we boast! You three will help with the preparations. But, Ino, I want you to do the lighter jobs. You will be included as one of the hostesses that will serve them.

"It's Prince Kyuubi's birthday today. And you all know what that means. So, I want everything to be perfect! We don't wanna lose to all those other Houses." She sneered.

"We will be using the Paradise room, as you all know."

The three aforementioned were awed. The _Royalty_ .. the Prince .. was coming to pick out their best fancied hostess. For any hostess, being bought by a man who loved them and cherish them is like a dream come true. It was like the ultimate happiness found for them. But a chance to be bought by a popular and wealthy man cannot be passed up, especially _Royalty_.

"Well??! What're you brats waiting for?! Bloody Christmas ??! Get off your Goddamn butts and start working!!" she ordered.

The three quickly scampered to do the orders, and practically zoomed to the Paradise room, where they immediately set on the task of cleaning and decorating it to the highest standard. They left the room sparkling clean that anyone could even eat on the floor itself. The guests won't be coming until later in the evening, so the hostesses have more than enough time to get ready.

"Come." Ino beckoned, "You were asked to help forehead-girl get ready. What with being the current _number one_ hostess, I very much doubt she wasn't included in this arrangement." She sneered, obvious distaste to the mentioned girl shown clearly through her facial expression.

"Demo, you're number two, Ino-neechan. Why can't I help you get ready?" he whined, with a cute pout on his lips. He didn't want to help Sakura-forehead! She was always mean to him, and always trips him when he's carrying something so he drops it and gets beaten by Miyuki-okaasama. Besides, she always picks and makes fun of Ino-neechan, and calls her pig-head when she wasn't even fat. In fact, Ino-neechan has a nicer body than forehead-girl, she's slim but with curves and boobs! Unlike Sakura, who's almost a flat-chest and has no curves. She's only really pretty … and reeaalllyy manipulative. Those two things are the only reasons why she has a lot of customers demanding her; because she has them all wrapped in her little finger.

_5 years ago, he used to be constantly under her thumb. He remembered one time, when he was resting after finishing all his tasks; she came up to him and told him that he was ordered to go clean a particular room. He didn't know at the time that it was the room Miyuki-okaasama conducts business and money, and that no one was allowed inside; even to clean it. Miyuki-okaasama personally cleans it because she doesn't trust anyone with it; she thinks that they will steal the money from her and run away. So, just about the time he had started to clean the floor, the door slammed open to reveal the horrific face of Miyuki-okaasama dark-red in anger. She came up to him and pulled him by his clothes and dragged him out of the room and into the cellar, where she proceeded to beat him while shouting how __**disgusting**__ he is, and that he was just a __**stupid thief**__ and an __**ugly monster**__. He didn't know how long she beat him, only that he passed out somewhere along it, and that when he woke up there was only a glass of water beside him. It took some time to get to it since every muscle in his body was protesting. He didn't know how long he was kept there, but he kept passing out. The next time he woke, he saw Sakura in the room. She came up to him with a seemingly gentle smile, almost looking kind. _

"_How does it feel?" she asked in mock concern, her face suddenly twisting into a malicious sneer. "You have got to be the most stupid and pathetic creature I have ever seen. Look at you. You're so ugly and disgusting." He was so confused, hurt, angry and sad. He was in too much pain to move so he just looked at her whilst feeling all the intense emotions he felt inside at being degraded further and further._

_Sakura looked down at him as he looked up at her with those melancholy blue eyes, showing all different kinds of emotion that made his eyes glow eerily. She hated that feeling of guilt that rose up to her chest as she looked at him. She scowled darkly thinking it's some kind of trick to make her release him. She sneered, grabbed his blood-matted blonde hair and kicked him in the stomach, before storming out of the room._

_Sakura didn't come back. He didn't know how long he was kept there, with no food and only a glass of water to quench his thirst. He wasn't even conscious when someone took him out of there to slowly recover in his room. He vaguely remembered Ino helping to feed him, bathe him and dress him. But he knew it was the worst experience he has ever had in his entire life, even though it was a short 4 years. _

"I know you don't like her, God knows how much I don't either. But you know how she is. She still thinks of you as her own property. And she has to have at least ten flippin' people to assist her! Mei-chan and Hinata-chan are helping me anyway, along with the other servants. Ok?" she said, while softly ruffling his silky soft hair.

"M'kay." Naru-chan murmured, a prominent pout forming his lips. Ino squealed at the image he is unknowingly giving out and tried to squeeze the life out of him. However, Naruto knew that squeal within a ten mile radius and moved far out of reach just in time to save his life. Ino pouted and switched to just patting his head.

"Ok, you go to her room to help her and I'll go to mine to get ready." With that she pushed him in the direction of Sakura's room. With a scowl he went on his way to her room, not noticing himself slightly gliding graciously.

However, Ino did. She looked after his form with a sad thoughtful look on her face. She remembered the very first time she saw him; he was only a few seconds old, and he was already the most adorable baby she had ever seen. Tufts of bright blonde hair scattered on top of his head, cute nose and pink lips. He looked like a miniature replica of Yukari-sama. The baby still couldn't open his eyes, and it was only after a few hours later that he did. Unfortunately, he didn't get to see his mother's face before she passed away; and she didn't get to see her son's gorgeous blue eyes.

Yukari-sama; the number one of the number one's hostesses in all of the Konoha city's okiya's, died after giving birth to a healthy son. It was a terrible night and many grieved for her death, Miyuki-sama more so than others. Not because she saw Yukari-sama as her own daughter, no, the real reason is that she knows her business would deflate a great deal for the great loss. Yukari-sama was very kind and soft-spoken, not to mention, she possess beautiful exotic looks and curvaceous body. She only had to walk into a room and immediately all eyes were on her. She lights up the atmosphere even when it was already light! That's why she was adored by everyone. She has this kind of hidden power that only she can cast.

A lot of the richest men in the country pay huge amounts of money just to spend an hour or two with her, most of the time just talking, sipping tea and being entertained by her singing and dancing. She had two _Danna's _who would have happily given her anything in the whole world, even the largest diamond out there. But Yukari-sama being the kind and gentle hostess that she is, only asked for little things, which enamoured her _Danna's_ to her even more.

Yukari-sama's day of 'deflowering' was a major event for all. Her virginity was bought for the highest price known to any hostesses; of course, it was one of her _Danna's_ who took it. After a year or so, she was pronounced pregnant. She and her _Danna's_ didn't know which one fathered the baby, for they saw her at the same month. The child cannot be acknowledged by the two Lord's, even as their bastard child. She was advised to abort it, but she adamantly refused. So, she continued her duties as a hostess even whilst pregnant. And still, with this predicament, she was popularly requested.

And Ino could definitely see that Naru-chan is fast developing these characteristics that Yukari-sama passed on to her only child. More than once when they were shopping for food; men, women and children alike flock around him for a pinch on his rosy chubby cheeks that were growing redder after each passing moment, or a ruffle on his already tousled soft spiky blond hair. This was actually the sole reason for Naru-chan's fear of crowded places. But Ino always tries to make him come when they shop, simply because when she's with him, they get almost **everything** for free. The vendors were always awarded by his charming big smile, which makes them give even more stuff for free! Of course, for Naru-chan to endure all the painful escapades through the throng of, and she quotes, '_evil, pinching, scary … monsters a-and beasts!'_ she always promised him 5 bowls of ramen from the money which wasn't used, after all, he earned it.

'Aahh!! I lost too much time. Gotta get ready!' With that, she ran into her room and frantically but carefully got on the hot tub with Hinata. They helped each other clean each others hairs and scrub their backs with tantalizingly scented oils. She got on her best kimono which was navy blue in colour with big, pretty white and red blooming flowers adorning the bottom, its vines creeping up across her chest and back. This was held together by a fuscia coloured obi. While Mei was adjusting her obi, Hinata got started on her hair. She brushed the long blonde hair that reached her hips.

"I think we should keep your hair out, Ino-chan. It looks much better; like a cascade of yellow waterfall on your back. The Royals will definitely notice it. Don't you think so Mei-chan?." The soft voice of Hinata said.

"Yeah. And, maybe we could tie those gorgeous violet flowers all over it. You know, like here, here, here and here." Mei replied, while pointing at various areas on Ino's hair.

"That's a good idea! I think it would look lovely on your hair , Ino-chan. I forgot about those, Naru-chan picked them this morning. He gave everyone one violet, except for some obvious individuals. And he said he was going to give you the rest of it before we go to bed. Isn't that sweet?" Hinata said while carefully tying the flowers on her hair.

"Aaaaawwww." Simultaneous cooing from the other girls.

"There, finished. Ah, you look so stunning. Here look in the mirror."

Ino looked, and she has to say, she looked goddamn gorgeous!

"Okay, your turn Hina-chaaann." Ino exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

Ino and Mei helped her get onto her midnight black kimono with amber leaves being blown by light-grey coloured wind. It was secured by a dark grey obi with small white leaves. Ino proudly did her hair, which was up in a stylish Japanese fashion adorned with gold hair ornaments and a simple fresh white orchid hanging from a thin, almost invisible, line with pearls, to the left side held up by the ornament. The grey colours complimented her lavender eyes and the midnight black colour greatly but magnificently contrast her ivory skin. To say it simply, she looked demurely gorgeous.

Mei was one of the more common hostesses, so she wasn't assigned to serve the Royals the only ones who will be serving them were (by order of popularity 1-5): Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Asuhara Satsuki and Fujioka Midori. Satsuki was Mei's big sister and she was very proud of her. She's on her way to help her.

Finally ready Hinata and Ino set on to the go to the assigned room.

Aizawa Kenzo was purposefully walking towards his 'otoutou's bedroom. He expects him to be his ready, charming-self; after all, tonight is the _**night**_ … the night that his 'otoutou' would start his collection, the collection of his … **harem**.

Kenzo is Kyuubi's older cousin. They grew up together, so they're practically brothers. He was adopted by the family when he was 11 years old, after his parents died in an ambush by rogue ninjas. He is now a healthy 18 years old with an equally healthy libido, which Kyuubi always seem to get the brunt of.

Kenzo has already acquired a variety of voluptuous women and gorgeous men. He started at the age of 13; the standard starting age. Their father has more than a hundred, combined between the men and the women. Before, it was only quite a few numbers of concubines, but when his wife met a tragic end by cancer, he started obtaining more and more of them.

He didn't bother knocking and barged into the room, only to stare disbelievingly at the younger boy.

"You're still not _ready_??! This is the night that you could finally be … _deflowered_." he winked at Kyuubi as he said the last word, intending for the younger boy to be embarrassed.

He smirked as he succeeded. A faint tint was splashed across the boy's cheeks.

"Aaawww, are you nervous Kyuu-chaaann?"

"Don't call me that!" growled Kyuubi, gracefully stepping off the small stool as the servants finished the last touches on his kimono. He was attired in a verdant green kimono with bamboos on his left side and its thin pointy leaves blowing around towards the back of the kimono as if blown by an invisible wind. It was a masterpiece of the most famous kimono weaver in their country, and it was given as a gift to the young Crown-Prince.

"Aaww, Kyuu-chan, don't be so harsh." Kenzo replied, "you're my cute wittle virgin otoutou. I wuv you." Trying and (unknown to him) failing to make puppy-dog eyes.

"Pssshh! Puh-lease! Like you can make yourself look innocent." Kyuubi retorted. "And please, for the love of everything sacred and beautiful, don't ever attempt to do a cute puppy-dog eyes, it only results in making you look constipated."

"Ooohh! And I don't suppose you think you can?!"

"Of course! Any person with at least half an ounce of gorgeousness can do it! And since I have that 110, I, perfected it."

"Pfffftt!! (suppressed laughing) Can't you, at least, change the script? I must have heard that line a thousand times already!! It's getting rather mundane."

Kyuubi glared for a second before suddenly jerking his head away. Kenzo was a bit startled by the sudden change of attitude. He thought that this was their usual banter. He didn't even know what offended his otoutou; he's said much worse than that and Kyuubi always comes back with something equally venomous or even more venomous! Before he can even think another thought, Kyuubi slowly turned his head.

Kyuubi knew his Aniki's defences were down. That's what he actually intended when he jerked his head away, after all. He turned his head to slowly face him – it makes for good effect and suspense! He saw his Aniki's figure at the corner of his eye, tense. He smirked inwardly, and finally turned to his Aniki's face fully.

GASP!!

'Goddammit!! That brat really _did_ perfect it!' Kenzo exclaimed to himself as he looked upon his otoutou. Gone were the glinting mischievous eyes that he usually held, replaced with overdramatically big puppy dog eyes. Kyuubi's eyes were filled with unshed tears, ready to drop at any second, making his eyes seem to shine with guilt, hope and innocence.

Kenzo visibly gulped. He hoped to God his otoutou doesn't realize his actual reaction to this. If he did .. well, Kenzo predicts a gloomy and bleak future for himself. God only knows what his brother will ask of him, to which he'll follow on command, like a dog on a leash! He suppressed the shudder that his body threatened to release, when he thought of the .. less than pleasant .. well, less than _dire _requests his otoutou can .. no, _will_ make. He tried to make a good enough comeback to prevent his brother from finding out … _**ever.**_ He succeeded as he made his lips widen into a grin and closed his eyes – because he knows that the 'your eyes are the windows to your soul' -, thinking of lots of weird things … liiike, his Father in a tutu!! … Oh, eeewww! …that's freaky! But it worked. Heh! Dad in a tutu, that's actually quite funny now. His forced grin became not so forced anymore.

"Awww, Kyuu-chan. See! Even you admit it to yourself. I know, you know, I know, you know it deep, deep down. You're _cute_!

Puppy dog eyes suddenly dropped to a deadly scowl and glare, all directed at the guy who dared to call him cute and still live to tell the tale. "I am NOT _cute_!!!

"Yea-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh! We can do this all night. I don't care; I'm not the one who's going out to get laid. I can get laid in the room next door if I want to. All I have to do is call one of my concubines and, voila! I'm laid. I can even get laid right here, right now. Whereas you can't, you know why? 'coz you don't even have one." Kenzo smirked smugly.

"If I find out you took one of your harem in this room and fucked them here in **MY** room, so help me .. I will castrate you!" Kenzo, upon hearing the threat, immediately closed his legs with a snap and held both hands over where his royal jewels were.

"And I don't care about getting laid. I didn't even want to go out and get one anyway." He shrugged and flopped on his bed. He looked up and to his amusement, saw his Aniki-chan wearing an exaggerated scandalized look.

"Are you crazy?!! Stop using your brain upstairs and use the one downstairs!! We're talking about _sex, glorious sex_!! He exclaimed, actually singing the tune in Oliver Twist's 'food, glorious food'.

"To think, my own otoutou wasn't even intending to lose his virginity and get laid. OHH!! The horror!" he exclaimed, one hand clutching his chest, the back of the other hand daintily on top of his forew head, in faux distress. He began staggering towards Kyuubi before dropping backwards next to him, on the bed.

He groaned and began convulsing, and with on sharp breath, "Errk!" he put his tongue out while facing Kyuubi his formerly closed eyes opening slightly to gauge his reaction.

Kyuubi only raised an eyebrow at him, but his eyes showed mirth at his antics. Kyuubi shook his head before boxing him on top of his head. Kyuubi gave a look of pure wickedness that would have made Kenzo run with his tail between his legs, if only they weren't closed, but alas, he closed them after seeing Kyuubi's reaction the first time. And so without further ado, Kyuubi gasped as melodramatically as Kenzo did and jumped on his chest. He grabbed the 'lifeless' body of Kenzo and proceeded in shaking it. With one hand on the front of his yukata, he used the other to give loud (and painful) slaps on both sides of his face. With each pause of slap, he said, "Don't .. die .. on .. me .. now .. Kenz .. !"

"OOOOUUUCCCHHH!!!! Gerroff you little minx!" Kenzo shrieked, dumping Kyuubi's body on the other side of the bed. "SHEEESH! I was only acting, was I so good that you actually believed me?!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Kyuubi replied. "But, fine." He said with exasperation. "I'll go, if only to prevent a heart attack from you, or as you called it your _'acting'._ I didn't think you could actually look even more like a constipated idiot, guess I was wrong."

Kenzo was by the door half-way through when he said 'fine'. He didn't even here his speech about his constipated expressions. Kyuubi looked at him incredulously.

"Could you _be_ any hornier?!" the rhetorical question came out of his mouth as he was getting up from the bed.

"Actually, I can."

Again, Kyuubi shot him an incredulous look. "That was a rhetorical question, you dimwit!"

As he was making his way towards the door, he ungracefully tripped on a small crease at the edge of the Russian rug. He braced himself with his hands to stop his fall while closing his eyes. But instead of the cold, hard and not to mention, humiliating floor, he was cushioned by something softer but still firm.

He opened his eyes to look at fine blue delicately woven silken fabric; which he concluded to be a yukata. A yukata owned and being worn by none other than his idiotic cousin-cum-brother. He looked up to see a huge grin plastered on his lips, two mischievous hazel eyes which were glinting in some unknown, but rather scary shine.

"Now, now, Kyuu-chan. If you had wanted _moi_ to de-flower you; you only had to ask." Kenzo said, tightening his grip around his waist.

That's when Kyuubi finally came to his normal set of brains and concluded that when he tripped; he, unfortunately, fell on Kenzo. 'Ah, great! Just what the doctor recommended, more humiliation.'

"Kenzo, let go!" Kyuubi ordered calmly, while trying to pry the surprisingly tight and insistent grip around his waist.

_WARNING: T-rating coming up! … hehehe .. BlackMage16 and DiamondStylez look away now, naughty clip coming up!! LOOOOOL _

"Aww, don't be shy Kyuu-chan." Kenzo said in a playful tone. He leaned close to Kyuubi's left ear, which was hidden by his red locks. "I'll take you gently and softly … and then hard." He said in a husky note that made electricity shoot up his spine, telling him his statement is serious and true.

Kenzo slowly licked a path from the juncture between his shoulder and neck; not stopping as he brushed the locks away to reveal more skin. The path took Kenzo to his ear, where he proceeded to lick the shell and the inside which made Kyuubi tighten his hands that were on Kenzo's chest, into fists. 'Ohh my Gooodd! Are my ears _that_ sensitive? If he keeps this up I don't know if I would be able to hold my moans any longer.' Kyuubi thought, not knowing that his face told the story of what was going on in his head. Kenzo smirked, before kissing a path along his jaw to his mouth, where he gently kissed him, slowly but firmly. This time, Kyuubi moaned. The sensation of Kenzo's lips massaging his lips was too much, even the possessively tight hold he's in, is turning him on.

Kenzo loosened his tight hold just a little, while moving one of his hands down to grab one tight buttock, making Kyuubi squeak and open his –unconsciously- closed eyes to stare accusingly at him. He also opened his mouth to scream protest, but was promptly silenced to a deeper moan when Kenzo slipped his tongue inside. He slid his tongue map Kyuubi's mouth, sliding along his teeth and the roof if his mouth, which prompted a deep purr out of him. He finally slid his tongue alongside Kyuubi's, swirling and sliding along each other. This made his knees buck, and if it weren't for Kenzo's strong hold, he'd be on the floor in a boneless heap of mush.

Air is a must for all living creatures, so with great reluctance, both pulled away. Kyuubi, being much more new to this gulped in lungfuls of air, while Kenzo who recovered much more quickly pecked his mouth every lungful.

_Naughty clip finished .. you can look now! _

Kenzo truly wanted to take Kyuubi. Who wouldn't?! He's an immensely cute boy who, he knows, will grow up to be a gorgeous young man.

Kenzo stepped away, immediately missing the warmth and knows that Kyuubi does too, if the small pout was o be any indication. He smiled. "You ready to go now?"

Kyuubi took a second to straighten his yukata while dusting imaginary dusts off. "Yeah."

They started walking to make their way towards the car that will take them to each of the most famous Okiya's. "So,umm .. about what-"

"Spurr of the moment, kind of thing. Why? Was it your first? Aww, Kyuu-chan, I'm honoured. Maybe I could be Your first on the other one, as well." He said, wiggling his eyebrows, obviously back to his idiotic self, "I'll keep my promise. I'll take softly and gently .. than hard, and then even harder." He smirked at the terrified look on Kyuubi's face, before slapping his arse then sprinting off.

…

"JERK!!"

zzz

**Yay! This is the 2****nd**** chappie finished. Hope you all liked it. And if you do .. well what the hell are you still doing here??! Go and put up a review, lazy arse!**

**But if any of you found any mistakes on grammar or spelling please don't hesitate to say it to me. I'll correct it as soon as I can. Or if you wanna suggest in any ways I can improve a certain scene or sumthin', again, don't hesitate to tell me. Ta-ta!! **


End file.
